Down To Size
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Pod and Arrietty help a young girl who helps them out of a pickle. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise's words: This story was inspired when I saw an old movie from a long time ago recently. It was called "The Secret Life of Arrietty." It is a very cute movie and innocent; you don't see clean stuff like that anymore.**

" **The Secret Life Of Arrietty" belongs to its respective owners and Mya belongs to guestsurprise.**

* * *

 **Down To Size**

Pod and Arrietty were about to do some borrowing in their new house when they heard some loud arguing.

"Dad?"

"Don't move. Let me see what's going on." He whispered. He then gently peeked out of a hole in the wall and saw a young girl arguing with an older man.

"There are little people! But even if we saw them, we couldn't kill them!"

"You brat! Do you know how much money they would bring?!"

"Well I would never harm them!"

"You will do what I tell you!" He snapped. Pod's eyes narrowed and then he turned to his daughter.

"We need to move…now!" He said. But the moment they began to run, they felt something drop on them! It came out of nowhere!

"D-Dad, I can't move!"

"It's a net! Arrietty, use your knife!" Pod said, now pulling out his own knife. But their struggling caught the attention of the old and angry man. Suddenly, a part of the wall was removed and there they were…exposed and trapped!

"Yes…this must be my lucky day!" He laughed, now grabbing them and stuffing them in a nearby jar. Pod helped Arrietty to her feet and then began to angrily bang on the glass.

"Let us out of here!" He commanded.

"You don't have any say in this!" The old man laughed. He then placed them up on the counter and walked away to call someone. Pod and Arrietty looked helplessly out of the jar; there was no way to escape.

"Dad, what're we gonna do?!"

"I don't know. But we can't panic, Arrietty." Pod responded. He began to pace back and forth when they saw the same young girl from earlier walk in. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the little people in the jar staring back at her. Pod protectively pushed Arrietty behind him and looked at the young human cautiously. Slowly, the young girl began to approach them.

"S-so I was right! There are little people in this house!"

Pod stared and didn't say a word, motioning for Arrietty to do the same.

"I know he will probably try to sell you all. I can't let that happen! You may not trust me, but I don't want you all to be harmed!" She said, now picking up the jar and placing it on its' side on the ground. "Now run! Go, before he comes back!"

But the moment she placed it down, the man came back! He roared in anger when he saw the jar on its' side and that the little people were escaping!

"GET BACK HERE!" he said, now pushing the younger girl aside.

"No! Leave them alone!" She said, now grabbing his ankle, trying to stop him. He turned and gave her a large slap on the face and pulled her up to her feet.

"You brat! You've ruined everything! I can't get them with you in the way!" And with those words, he grabbed her arm and drug her to the door. He then pushed her outside and slammed the door behind her and locked it to prevent her from coming back in. He then raced back in to trap the little people, but he was just in time to see them run in a crack in the wall.

"NO! My fortune is running!" He said, now reaching in the hole after them. Arrietty and Pod moved just in time; he almost grabbed them again!

"Arrietty, are you alright?" Pod whispered, holding his daughter in his arms.

"Yes, Dad. I'm alright. But what about the young human?" Arrietty said in a concerned tone.

"She is none of our concern."

"Dad! She saved us! Now she's hurt! We need to go and help her!" Arrietty said frantically.

"Arrietty…,"

"Dad, we owe her our lives!" She pleaded. Pod let out a deep sigh and stared at her again. "Please, Dad…,"

"Alright…we will go and see if she is alright. But then we are going home."

"Deal!" She said in an excited tone.

Both of them made their way outside and the sight before them made them both gasp. The young girl was laying on the ground and she sounded congested and she had a large mark from where the man hit her.

"Dad…," she said in horror. Pod didn't even respond; he knew his daughter was right. They owed this girl their lives!

"She's sick as well. Stay here," he said softly, now placing his bag on the grass and crawling up on the girl's face. He saw her breathing was inconsistent and she was sweating feverishly. His face softened considerably; apparently not all humans were terrible. He crawled closer to her and placed a hand on her large cheek.

"Are you alright?" Pod asked softly. The young girl's eyes slowly opened and she looked to see the small man on her chest. She squeaked in fear and tried to move back. "Don't move! It's alright!"

"I-I'm not a bad human, I promise!" She said in horror.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're in pain and we're here to help." Pod said, now holding onto her shirt for dear life.

"I can't believe you're afraid of us," Arrietty said in surprise. The young girl looked over at her and tried to move back, but Pod still had a grip on her and Arrietty was now climbing on her too!

"I can't keep a grip," Pod said because of her squirming. He then pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at the young girl! Within seconds, she began to shrink! She was shrinking to their same size! After a few moments, she and the other two rolled on the ground.

"W-What happened to me?!" She said in shock.

"Now take it easy. What's your name?" Pod asked, now pulling her to him.

"M-Mya," she said softly.

"Well Mya, I changed you because you could have been killed tonight. You protected us and we wanted to now protect you." Pod said, now helping her to her feet. He was still not completely sold on humans, but he did feel like they owed her.

"And by making you smaller with our secret herbs, we could hide you from that man." Arrietty said softly.

"Thank you. Thank you both. I wanted to help you because you both have done nothing wrong. My mother used to tell me stories of little people but my father has been bitter about them after she died." She said sadly.

"Well, we do exist, but now we need to focus on getting home." Pod said softly.

"Will I ever be big again?" Mya asked. Pod stopped and turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"If you want to be big again, you will within 24 hours. But if you want to stay a borrower like us, you can take another dose of the powder I blew on you. That will make the transformation permanent," Pod responded. "The choice is yours."

"Please don't become big again." Arrietty begged. "That man will harm you, I know it!"

"I know, but he is my only family left…," Mya said sadly.

"Family does not try to hurt or harm their own," Pod said, now standing near Mya. She gulped being in his shadow. "Think about it. Now come, the sun is setting."

Mya quietly followed, getting the feeling he didn't like her. She was interrupted by her thoughts by a nudge from Arrietty.

"Don't worry. Dad has a soft heart; he just needs time to get to know you and you with him!"

"I guess so," Mya said softly.

"Cheer up! You get to see our world now!" Arrietty grinned, now pulling her new friend by her arm. Mya could only giggle as her new friend pulled her along the grass. She was in a new world and surrounded by people that wanted her to be a part of their…family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had!**

 **To guestsurprise: And a great one too! :) I remember Pod and Arrietty from the movie called "The Borrowers". I didn't know there was another movie about them. :) And you're right, it's hard to find good movies like that nowadays.**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Down To Size Chapter 2**

Mya walked with Pod and Arrietty to their home where Homily was waiting for them. Once they walked up to them, Homily screamed in terror.

"T-THAT'S THE HUMAN GIRL!" She bellowed. Frightened by her yelling, Mya turned and was about to bolt to run but Pod grabbed her by her arm.

"Stop! It's alright!" Pod said, now pulling Mya back to him. Mya struggled, but Pod had her in a firm but gentle bear hug. "Homily…this is Mya. I changed her to our size because she's sick and she risked her life to protect us."

"W-What?"

"Yes, she protected us, but now she needs to get inside."  
And with that, he gently gave her a kiss on the cheek and ushered the little girl inside the house. She was exhausted and truly overwhelmed. These little people truly existed, they rescued her from her father, and now she was being taken care of by them.

"Mya, sit here," Arrietty smiled, now ushering her to a small and comfortable chair. Mya nodded gently and sat down, still wet and coughing. Pod's eyebrows met in concern.

"You're hot with fever…we need to break that fever tonight," Pod said, now gently walking over to Homily. She also noticed that Pod was limping!

"What happened, honey?!"

"We were attacked by Mya's father, but I'm okay."

"No, you both need to rest in here by the fire." Homily said, now pulling out some blankets and forming a strong bed for both of them in the living room. "I'll sleep in the comfy chair."

"And I will sleep on the couch," Arrietty smiled.

"Thank you all for your kindness, but I need to head back," Mya said sadly. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"We're here to protect you; if you go back he'll hurt you," Arrietty said in surprise.

"B-But…,"

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but you should at least wait til your fever breaks." Pod said, now feeling Homily wrap up his leg and gently help him lay down by the fire.  
Mya nodded and sat down next to them.

"How about some tea and some soup?" Arrietty offered.

"Yes, please." Mya replied gently.

"Aw, come on…no need to be so formal…you're one of us now." Arrietty smiled.

"B-But I don't know about…,"

"Mya, your father hurt you and beat you! You're safe with us," Arrietty countered.

"But I don't belong…,"

"Yes, you do! And stop denying it! You saved my life, now let me save yours!" Arrietty smiled, now walking up to Mya and hugging her.

Mya smiled gently and hugged her back. After a nice meal of soup and tea, the family began to sit around the fire and tell tales of their people. It was mesmerizing to hear about the little people and how much they cared for their culture. It brought tears to Mya's eyes to hear they were almost extinct!

"Don't cry." Homily cooed, now gently rubbing Mya's back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry humans were so cruel to you all. I guess we all are monsters." Mya wept, now covering her face with her hands.

Pod looked at her and his eyebrows met with concern. He gently crawled over to her and pulled her hands from her wet tear-stained face.

"Not every human is a monster Mya," Pod replied softly, now giving her a small smile. But Mya only looked away in sadness. Arching a playful brow, Pod placed a hand on her side and poked her. Mya's eyes shot open and she looked at him with her red eyes.

"W-What was that?!"

"Simply a way to help you forget your troubles for now." He smiled, now poking her again. Mya jumped away from his hands and scurried back.

"Mya, you're ticklish!" Arrietty giggled, now quickly crawling over on her knees. Homily and Arrietty quickly grabbed her arms to keep her from getting away and Pod got even closer.

"N-No! Let go!" Mya begged, now squirming to get free. But she looked up as Pod was leaning over her by now and smiling. Even though he was still not too sure about humans, he wanted to at least cheer her up until they figured out what to do. Without another word, he began wiggling his fingers into her sides and making her laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHA HEY!"

"Well, it appears humans are as ticklish as we can be," he smirked playfully.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA MR. POD! MR. POD!" She begged.

"Get her good, Dad!" Arrietty cheered.

"Yes! Get her, honey!" Homily added. Pod only chuckled in response and continued tickling their new guest. After a few moments, he let her go and lifted her chin up to see him.

"Although we don't know much about each other, we are learning about you as much as you are about us. Now come. You and Arrietty need to rest." He grinned gently, now helping Mya up. Mya smiled and nodded. Once she stood up, she turned to look at all of them.

"Thank you all. I do appreciate all of this," she said softly.

"And there's plenty more from where that came from! Consider me your new sister!" Arrietty said happily, now dragging Mya to her room.

Pod and Homily stood in silence for a moment.

"Honey?"

"Yes I know. But perhaps…just perhaps…Mya could belong here after all." Pod answered her.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, katmar1994!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
